The planning and evaluation process at the University of Maryland Marlene and Stewart Greenebaum Cancer Center (UMGCC) has benefited from broad participation by internal members and external advisors. UMGCC also seeks many different levels of input from formal and ad hoc consultants. Together, such participation has contributed significantly to the development of UMGCC's programs. The leadership at UMGCC intends to continue to rely on consultation from internal and external sources. The 2007 NCI Site Visit Report gave this section an Excellent to Very Good rating. NCI applauded UMGCC for closely following the written advice of the external advisors, suggested deleting the Cancer Center Leadership Group, suggested that program meetings are not highly focused on developing intraprogrammatic research collaborations, and recommended a more indepth Strategic Plan. NCI also noted that growth and improvement in the accrual of clinical trials were not articulated well.